Rise of the Arc Hero
by Cierium
Summary: Jaune Arc has always been the weakest of his friends. After all, he never bothered to attend a formal combat school before right? Not exactly. As it turns out, Jaune never had a choice attend a combat academy because his family had forbid it. And now they want him to come home. But Jaune wasn't going to give up that easily. Will he succeed in pursuing his dream? Or will he fail?
1. Prolouge I (Jaune)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fate/Stay Night nor do I own RWBY.**

 **NOTE: The Saber in this story will come from Unlimited Blade Works, but it will contain factors from Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Kaleid, etc.**

 **This story is also partially inspired by 'RWBY Zero' by TheMaster4444 and 'The Hound of Arc' by EpicCubone! Go give those stories a look.**

 **Shoutout to my buddy Beta Tester 'Last Step'! Give this guy a visit if you can!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Jaune sighed. He had just finished another training session with Pyrrha, but he didn't feel like he had improved much. Sure, he was better at fighting than he was at the beginning, but he could never seem to master Crocea Mors to its full extent. It wasn't that he was lacking practice, he and Pyrrha had practiced their technique nearly every day. He only felt as if something was missing, like he wasn't using it correctly.

Maybe it was the sword?

…No.

Nothing was wrong with the sword. It had been used by generations down the Arc line, and they never failed to use the Family Heirloom to its fullest extent. It had gone through many battles, and it has never worn out or broke at any point in the past. That being said, why couldn't he use it correctly?!

At first, he believed that if he devoted enough time and energy into his training. He practiced as often as he could, sparring with Pyrrha until his whole body was covered in bruises, coming back to the dorm drenched in sweat after every training session. But no matter what he tried, he still wasn't much better at using Crocea Mors than he was at the beginning. Even Pyrrha was confused to why their progress was so small.

Alone in JNPR's dorm, Jaune Arc sat down on his bed, one hand gently running across the family crest on his shield. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Was it because he had no formal training? Because he did not have as much experience as the others? Even so, he never had a chance to attend a combat school before. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, his family never allowed it.

His family.

The more he thought about them, the more frustrated he became. He didn't hate them, never have and never will, but he hated how they all treated him. They all looked at him like he was some sort of fragile flower that had to be protected, and it irritated him to no end. Even if he was the youngest of the 8 siblings, he wasn't defenceless. If they only gave them a chance, he could be just as good as a fighter than the rest of his family.

Every single one of his sisters were powerful huntresses, each of them holding extraordinary skills and sembelances each.

Jillian Arc, the oldest, was the most loyal to the Arc Family. She would always put their well being over her own, and would always support them in whatever endeavour they have (except Jaune's, for some reason). While she was not the among her siblings, she was extremely proficient with her sword and was an outstanding tactician in the battlefield. Besides that, her sembelance wreaths her right arm in a golden light, forming a powerful blade of pure aura that did massive damage. She had dubbed it **'Switch on – Airgetlám.'**

Joan Arc, the most dedicated in her training, was the best fighter among her siblings. She was extremely loyal to her family, and very much like her mother, held a very high sense of chivalry. She was extremely prodigious in battle, proven by her unrivalled mastership of combat arts, how she could seemingly use anything that can be classified as a weapon so expertly it was as if she had used them her entire life, whether those weapons are things she had never saw before, even down to her enemies' own weapons. Despite that, she can get angry very easily, and despite being more reckless, she seemed to be stronger and more dangerous than ever before. Suffice to say, many Grimm had met their end on her blade, **'Arondight'**

Jane Arc, the most studious of the family, was powerful in her own right. Despite not being physically powerful, her sembelance was versatile and powerful enough to cover those weaknesses. If Jaune were to describe what her sembelance was like, the only word he could use was 'Magic'. By freely utilizing and mastering aura control, she could use her aura to heal wounds, increase one's strength and aura capacity, and prevent any sort of damage to happen to others or herself for a short period of time. But her two most powerful abilities were **'Garden of Avalon'** , an ability that spread her aura out, forming a dome-like area where anyone she chooses will gain constant regeneration of wounds and even replenish aura, and Clairvoyance (Future Sight). By connecting to other's aura, friendly or enemies, she could foresee future movements, plans, or abilities that can help her counter (enemies) or accurately cover holes in her allies' side.

Jacqueline Arc, or Jack as she prefers, was the rebellious one of the family. She was extremely prideful, and extremely quick to anger. She enjoyed battle immensely and proved to be good at combat, no matter how…brutal she seemed to treat her enemies. She was tomboyish, and hated being called a girl, despite the way she dressed made it as clear as day that she was. She was also very good at holding grudges, but under that rough exterior, she cared very deeply for her family even if it wasn't so obvious. If anyone were to slight her or her family, she would stop at nothing to give them hell, usually bursting in with her intimidating battle armour, her blood red aura conducting blade affectionately dubbed **'Clarent'** in her hands.

Janet Arc, the most mysterious of the family, was the family's strongest shield. Kind hearted and resolved to protect her family, she trained to become one of the most resilient huntresses of her generation. She trained and trained for one goal: to protect. Bringing a huge crossed-shaped shield with a circular centre which she names **'Chaldeas'** as her primary weapon. She uses it along with her sembelance by flooding her aura into it, causing it to create a wide layer of aura to project a protective barrier in front of the shield, not only blocking attacks but reduces the power of attacks, but the concentrated aura would also attract enemy attacks, deliberately causing projectiles to fly towards her defence like a magnet, leaving her as a martyr to protect her comrades. Despite that, she trained herself enough to stand her ground, and also trained to utilize her shield as a weapon in combat with a side-along sword.

June Arc, the quietest of the family, was the 'ninja' of the family. She moved silently, ate silently, fought silently, and slept even more silently. Sometimes her family had to double-check if she was still alive when she slept. Unlike the rest of her family, she was willing to do underhanded tactics and wasn't afraid to play dirty if she thought she needed to, no matter was it to complete a mission or protect her family. Nevertheless, she was very proficient in dual wielding her preferred sword-dagger combo, **'Secret-Calibur'** and **'Carnwennan'** , though she also had a second blade if she decides to end things quickly. Her stealth abilities were not to be laughed at, even their mother had a hard time finding her when she didn't want to be found. Her sembelance allowed her to completely conceal her presence from others for a very short period of time, turning her invincible and even eliminating her shadow, reflection, scent, and sound.

Josephine Arc, the youngest of the females, was the most kind-hearted sister. She was also the most feminine and naïve, having a romantic and idyllic nature filled with hope. Often times, she ends up unconsciously giving a helping hand to every new person she meets. She also has a deep love for animals. Despite that, her skills were not to be laughed at. Armed with her favoured sword, **'Caliburn'** , she can burst forward with high speeds, sword flooded with her aura that it glowed pinkish-gold that increased the power of her blows. Her Instincts were amazing, giving her that ability to notice small things like the tenseness in muscles or the enemies' gaze, allowing her to telegraph their next move with accuracy. Her sembelance, **'Journey of Flowers'** , was supportive in nature, feeding positive emotions to the hearts of her allies, disrupting the abilities of Grimm to sense them.

Frankly, compared to them, Jaune was inferior in every way. Not to mention, they never even came close to their parents.

Arturia and Jonathan Arc. Legendary Huntsmen that had truly earned their fame during their prime years. Wielders of **'Excalibur'** and ' **Rhongomyniad'** respectively, their prowess in battle was nearly inhuman.

And every single one of them has granted something to give them a 'chance' to be who they are today.

Thinking back to that day when the weird old man came to their house all those years ago and talked alone to their mother, he remembered the gift that he had left their family. As the years pass, whenever one of his sisters reached 12 years old, they would be given one of the gifts. Those gifts would, in his mother's words, 'unlock their sembelances to the one that matched them the most'. Each time, the picture on each 'gift' would be blank. But a second after they channel their aura into it, an image would appear, and a bright light would envelop their forms. The moment it died out, they would seem…stronger. Like they somehow just suddenly know what they were good at and how to achieve it.

But one of the weird thing was before each sibling was given a gift, their mother would ask one question.

 _'What is your dream?'_

Right after he gave his answer, his mother had paled, and denied him his gift. At first, his siblings would protest for him, but one day they all seemed to stop, and instead supported their mother's decision, trying to steer him away from the path of a Huntsman. It frustrated him to no end. Why were they trying to stop him from achieving his dream? Why did he never get a chance to reach it?

Why was he never given a **'Card'**?

Suddenly, his scroll ringed. Picking it up, he unlocked it and looked at the message he received…

And promptly froze like a statue.

 _"I know where you are and what you did, Jaune. We're coming to take you home."_

 _Mom_

His body stiffened and cold sweat dripped down his face. His mother was coming here? _Now?!_

"Jaune?"

He yelped and spun around, revealing a worried-looking Pyrrha Nikos, Nora, and Ren looking at him.

"Are you alright?" His partner asked, brows furrowed. "You're quite pale. What's wrong?"

"Yeah Fearless Leader, what's up?" Nora popped up beside him. "You messed up a plan to ask Ice Queen out again?" A distinct 'Hey!' was heard from outside.

Ignoring the voice from outside, Ren noticed Jaune's fingers clenched tightly around his scroll. "I don't think that's it, Nora." He said. "Jaune, what's wrong? Did someone threaten you or something? Why are you holding your scroll like that?"

"N-no! Nobody threatened me! It's-" Jaune paused, trying to calm his shaky voice. "Do you remember when I said I forged my transcripts into Beacon?" When the rest of his team nodded, he took a deep breath.

"My family found out." He said. "And they want me to come home."

 **Don't be afraid to comment, feedback is welcomed! But Flames will be Ignored. If you have any suggestions or questions, please PM me, don't put anything in the comments.**


	2. Prolouge II (Arturia)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fate/Stay Night nor do I own RWBY.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Arturia Arc sighed as she looked out the window of the Bullhead. She silently wondered how things ended up as they did. Maybe she was a bit to discouraging to Jaune about pursuing his dream, but she was doing this for his own good. She knows that Jaune had potential and that he had his heart in the right place. She believed that he could be one of the greatest huntsmen of his generation.

And that was exactly what she was afraid of.

The dream that her son wanted would only lead to suffering. It was a path that strongly reminded her of one of her previous Masters in the Holy Grail War, and she had seen the results of that path with her own eyes. She had seen how that road led to despair and regret, even if that view had been changed by another during a battle of wills and ideals.

After she faded away destroying the Holy Grail, completing the contract between her and Tohsaka Rin at the end of the 5th Holy Grail War, Zelretch had approached her in Avalon and offered her a choice. He would give her a chance to live life as she wanted in a new world, as long as she agreed to 'make things interesting' by giving his gifts to 'the right people'. When he ensured that those gifts would not alter who they are or what they do in any way, she had agreed.

She did not expect those 'gifts' to be 10 Blank 'Modified Servant Cards'. Nor that the 'Right People' would be her own family. At first, she didn't understand what the cards did, but Zelretch came to explain about a month after she first appeared in Remnant. The idea of cards came from one of the worlds Zelretch saw in the Kaleidoscope. The difference was, once the card was installed, there was no way to reverse the process, or add another card. The cards did not give the user the same 'Stats' as Servants from the Holy Grail War, but it did 'share the experience' of the Heroic Spirits designated to them.

Unlike normal class cards, these cards would start out blank. When the cards were in vicinity of someone who could use a card, the card would glow softly. When the chosen person channel their Aura into the card, the image of the Class would appear, and a fraction of the designated Heroic Spirit's memories, abilities, and power inside the card would merge with the user. How it transferred for normal people she never knew, because she was completely in sync with her own card.

The first card was for herself. While 'Modified Servant Cards' could never give them the same power as a servant, they gave them a fraction of its power. When she used the first card, **Saber Class: Arturia Pendragon** was the designated Heroic Spirit. She immediately regained the prowess and battle capabilities back when she was alive as the King of Camelot. Over the years, she fell in love with another huntsman, Jonathan Arc. When they got married, she revealed her past, and to her surprise and joy, he never once turned away from her. The second card responded to him, and he obtained **Lancer Class: Arthur Pendragon** ** _(Fate/Prototype)_**. Then, came the time when the cards responded to her children.

She was extremely hesitant at first, but a deal was a deal, and her honour would not let her take back her words in an agreement that had given her a chance of a life she dreamed of. But even so, she wanted to make sure that her children had a clear future ahead of them. So, she asked them what they dreamed to be.

 _"I want to protect each and every one of my family."_

Jillian was so loyal to her family and never turned her back on them. Very much like her First born, the first born she got was **Saber Class: Sir Bedivere of the Round Table**. Her first and most loyal of knights. One that had survived alongside her at the end the Battle of Camelot, one that had stayed by her side till the end of her life, one that had followed her orders to return Excalibur to the lake in her final moments.

 _"I want to uphold and protect the honor of the Arc family."_

Joan was dedicated to be the strength of the family, to be someone they can count on. Much to Arturia's surprise, the Heroic Spirit that answered Joan's call was **Berserker Class: Lancelot, Knight of the Lake**. Her finest of knights, one that had betrayed her for love, but had been regretful of the event as she had discovered in the 4th Holy Grail War.

 _"I want to guide our family to a path that will lead to all of our happiness."_

Jane was wise, smart, and a little mischievous, but she also always gave very good advice to her family. So when it was her turn, **Caster Class: Merlin, Mage of Camelot** was her Heroic Spirit. Her greatest advisor and aid in magic. His loyalty to her had never wavered, even after he had foreseen the end of Camelot. Despite knowing how it would end, Merlin stayed until the very end of Camelot.

 _"I want to be strong enough to surpass you in every way, and lead the Arcs to greatness!"_

Jacqueline 'Jack' Arc reminded her Arturia of one of her regrets. She acted very similarly, fought similarly, and even talked similarly. So it was quite expected when she received the Heroic Spirit **Avenger Class: Mordred, Knight of Treachery**. The child she had denied back in her first life, an action which lead to be her downfall in the Final Battle of Camelot. Arturia had killed her with Rhongomyniad, but not before Mordred struck a fatal blow.

 _"I want to protect our family from harm, even if it costs me my own safety."_

Janet was the guardian, the shield of her family. All her life she had always let herself be the protector of her family, very much like one of her knights. Thus, when her turn came, she merged with **Shielder Class: Sir Galahad of the Round Table**. A peculiar thing happened during the merging, however. It had seemed that before he merged with Janet, his spirit had already been supporting the soul and body of a Homonculus by the name of **Mashu Kyrielight**. As a result, both spirits had seemingly merged with her daughter.

 _"…I want to be able to watch over my family from the shadows, keeping them safe from the darkness."_

June was quiet and sneaky, having a talent of hiding very efficiently and is able to move unnoticed by most. She even surprised Arturia herself once in a while. That's why he only thought it was fitting when she received **Assassin Class: Mysterious Heroine X (Arturia Pendragon, Modified Version)**. From what she discovered, this Heroic Spirit was a combination of 2 Heroic Spirits of herself, one that made it her mission to eliminate all Sabers, and one that represented herself as an Assassin Class, wielder of her Dagger, Carnwennan. Safe to say, the whole 'Kill all Sabers' mentality was erased by the merge of the two Heroic Spirit.

 _"I want to make everyone happy! I want to help everyone to have a happy ending and find peace!"_

Josephine reminded her of her old self. The Arturia that first pulled out the Sword of Assured Victoy, Caliburn, from the stone, who still held the mentality of the younger version of the Pendragon. It was only reinforced when she obtained the Heroic Spirit **Saber Class: Saber Lily (Arturia Pendragon)** , the representation of her younger, naïve, idyllic self.

"Mom." Said a voice beside her.

Snapped from her daydream, she turned her gaze on her youngest daughter, with Jack, Jillian, and June behind her.

"Are you OK?" Josephine asked. "You've been staring out the window for ages."

Arturia smiled and slightly ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." She assured. "I'm just thinking about your brother."

"We'll bring him back." Jillian promised, smiling reassuringly.

"…Promise." June said.

"Even if I have to beat his ass to the ground and drag him back!" Jack exclaimed.

"Language, Jack."

"Hmph, sorry."

Arturia smiled at her children, thanking them before returning her gaze to the window. Her mond returned to the Heroic Spirits her children had merged with. At first, she had assumed each card would hold a different class, but that was instantly proven wrong the moment Bedivere had came into play. It wasn't until Joan merged with Lancelot that she noticed a pattern in the spirits.

Every Heroic Spirit was related to her.

At first, she had thought it was a coincidence, but as more and more of the spirits came, the more convinced she was that it was true. But it wasn't until Josephine merged with her old self that she had noticed an even more terrifying pattern. Each pair of Heroic Spirits had a relation to each other.

The Most Loyal of her Knights (Bedivere), and the Most Loyal of her Non-Combatants (Merlin)

Her Weakest non-sword weapon (Carnwennan, MHX) and the strongest (Rhongomyniad, Lancer Arthur).

Her Strongest Offensive Knight(Lancelot) and her Strongest Defensive Knight (Galahad).

Her Beginning (Saber Lily), and her End (Mordred).

If she was correct, then the last pair would be The Sword (Arturia Pendragon) and…

…The Sheath.

There was only one person she knew that could fit that role. And that person was not one of her knights or servants. Hell, he wasn't even a part of her legend! He came much, much later on, during the Holy Grail War, and after knowing his dreams and his mentality, even as far as seeing the end result of that path from a future version of him, she refused to allow Jaune to go down the same path. Maybe she was paranoid, maybe Jaune didn't have the exact same mentality as him, but she didn't even want to consider the risk.

As she looked down to the passing landscape of Anima, she remembered the answer Jaune had given her all those years ago,

 _"I want to save as many people as I can. No matter what the cost is,.…"_

Unnoticed by anyone in the ship, at that moment, the last blank card inside Arturia's bag flickered. For a second, just a small second, an image of a figure pulling the string of a bow appeared on the surface of the card.

 _"…I want to be a Hero."_

 **Heroic Spirit List:**

 **Saber: Arturia Pendragon(Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works) - Owned by Arturia Arc**

 **Lancer: Male Arthur (Fate/Prototype) – Owned by Jonathan Arc**

 **Berserker: Lancelot (Fate/Zero) – Owned by Joan Arc**

 **Shielder: Mashu/Galahad (Fate/Grand Order) – Owned by Janet Arc**

 **Caster: Merlin (Fate/Grand Order (Game Only)) – Owned by Jane Arc**

 **Saber II: Bedivere (Fate/Grand Order (Game Only) and Camelot/Zero) – Owned by Jillian Arc**

 **Avenger: Mordred (Fate/Apocrypha (Though in there, she is Saber of Red) – Owned by Jack Arc**

 **Saber III: Saber Lily (Fate/Grand Order) – Owned by Josephine Arc**

 **Assassin: MHX(Fate/Grand Order and others) & Arturia Pendragon (Deleted) – Owned by June Arc**

 **Don't Forget to Review! See you till the next one!**


End file.
